1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for an error diagnosis of can communication, and more particularly to a method in which a temporary signal delay which can occur in can communication between a main electronic control device receiving data and a sub-electronic control device transmitting the data is prevented from being misjudged as a can communication error.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a lot of electronic parts and a plurality of electronic control devices for controlling the electronic parts are included in vehicles. Can communication is mainly used for exchanging data between the electronic control devices.
Data transferred through the can communication corresponds to data used in vehicle operations, and is important in a safe operation of vehicles. Accordingly, it is necessary to diagnose whether or not errors for the data transferred through the can communication occur.
According to the related art, rolling counters are installed in a main electronic control device (for example, Engine Control Unit (ECU)) receiving data through a can communication and a sub-electronic control device (for example, Transmission Control Unit (TCU)) transmitting data through the can communication, and whenever the can communication is performed, the counters of the main electronic and the sub-electronic control devices performing the can communication increase rolling counter values by a value of 1.
In the related art, the rolling counters of the main electronic and the sub-electronic control devices verify whether or not accumulated counter values match each other every can communication, and when it is identified through the verified result that the counter values match each other, it is determined that the can communication is normally performed.
On the other hand, when it is identified through the verified result that the counter values do not match each other, it is determined that an error has occurred in the can communication.
In this case, when it is determined that an error has occurred in the can communication, data for a can message which is subject to determination is not valid, and its existence is not secured.
Moreover, a temporary signal delay phenomenon (for example, a Jitter) may occur in the can communication, in which case, when the temporary signal delay phenomenon (for example, the Jitter) occurs, even though the can communication is normally performed between the electronic control devices in the vehicles, it may be determined that an error of the can communication occurs.
That is, although the can communication is actually normally performed, it is concluded that the error of the can communication occurs, so data for normally transferred can messages is not valid.